


Falling

by Ruenis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrophobia, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: She looks down.She takes a deep breath in....... and then, she takes a step forward.





	Falling

Wind whips past violently, shredding and tearing through the grass and the girl's hair as she stands motionless atop a tiny, floating island.

Other islands float by – one is almost entirely made up of water, viscous water dyed a deep, deep blue, slipping and sliding too much like water in a glass as it floats on by. A thin, thin crust lies against one side of the water, though the water seems to have no trouble keeping itself relatively intact; water occasionally drips down like honey, falling and falling and falling down onto the earth below them. Another floats by, this one encrusted with dozens upon dozens of sparkling, shimmering gems and glittering rock, rock spattered with tiny minerals that hit the sun's beams _just right_ –

The girl looks away, then, holding up an arm to shield her sensitive eyes from the blinding brightness and wind. Holding her breath as she glances downward at her feet, she feels her heart jump into her throat: the tips of her worn boots are at this island's very edge, and it would just take a step, a strong gust of wind to..

Shaking her head a bit, the girl focuses her attention back on the other islands. Some of them are made up of earth and grass, tiny, tiny chunks of dirt slipping off and falling as the grass ripples in the wind, much like the wheat fields back at home. Others are made entirely of rubble and grey stone, made smooth over what would seem like years and years of wind whipping across the surface.

The girl thinks she would slip right off if she were on those islands – her shoes would give her no traction, probably. The wind is almost too loud in her ears, too loud as the wind rips past and _whistles_ as it passes the islands, mingling in with the low, muffled sound of the watery islands. It sounds kind of like ringing. Incessant, high, almost painful ringing.

The ground below her steals her gaze away once again, and she finds herself holding her breath as she gazes at the far, far away field just under the tips of her toes. Wheat fields. Fields of gold flowing beneath her like the sea, rippling as the wind gently brushes past each stalk..

Her stomach lurches.

A strong gust of wind is all it would take.

A step.

It is hard to breathe up here, she realises, feeling her heart tighten in her chest. The air is thin, the wind stings her eyes, and her head feels like a cloud.

Airy.

Muddled.

Foggy.

 _Up here.. the world is beautiful,_ she thinks. The islands had been out of reach floating up here, beautiful and mesmerising – a dream.

An unattainable dream.

 

The girl looks down.

 

She takes a deep breath in..

 

.. and then, she takes a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> de-stresser  
> *  
> [see this for inspiration](https://68.media.tumblr.com/87825ba838f53a8e74084d4b66304cb0/tumblr_oon00sR1qM1rejibwo3_540.gif)


End file.
